Sam and his sister Talia
by wolfpack princess
Summary: Adopted from emily007.Sam has a mom named Danielle who was married to his father Joshua Uley and they had Sam and his sister Talia together.Jousha took talia when she was a baby and Sam and Danielle never saw her again. Until now and a Seth imprints!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – Samuel Uley

I walked through the house and opened the door to find a drunken out of his mind Joshua Uley. I was only 15 and had to put up with this. I had a baby sister called Amy who was nearly 2 years old.

I dragged him into the lounge. He had already fallen asleep by the time I had walked back in from finishing my dinner. I was about to turn all of the lights off when the doorbell went. I looked at dad who was hanging off the couch. I turned the porch light on and saw three men standing there. They had short, black hair that was spiked up. They weren't smiling or frowning either. They were sort of grinning. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hi, are you Talia Uley?" The man in the middle asked. He didn't seem to frightening. I nodded and he smiled at me, but the other boys just stood there.

"This is Jacob and Jared" He said while pointing to the other two guys that were standing on either side of him. "And I'm Sam Uley" He said. Did he just say Uley? Does that mean were related?

"Is you're dad home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ah, he's a little busy at the moment" I said as I bent over to look at him lying on the couch dribbling.

"Could you wake him up?" Jacob sneered while Sam gave him an angry look.

"How did you know he was asleep?" I asked. They all looked at each other and then back to me.

"We looked through the window" Jared said. I nodded and let them inside. I walked over to the couch and shook dad.

"Dad, wake up" I said as I continued to shake him. His eyes opened slowly and looked at me. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Yao shad ba in bed kiddo" He slurred.

"I know, but some people are here for you" I said as he looked behind me and spotted Sam and the others.

"Samal Ulay. You grow alat" He said as he tried to get up. He grabbed my arm and nearly ripped it out of the socket. I helped him up and he started to walk over to Sam but he just growled.

"Werewolf" Dad mumbled. What did he mean, werewolf? I was looking from Sam to Dad and they were just glaring at each other.

"Wha do ya wan?" Dad said.

"Were here to take what you should have never taken from mum" Sam said. Now I was confused. Jacob came over to me and grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen.

"Go upstairs and pack some things you will need and also grab you're sister and what she will need." He whispered.

"Why? And what was Sam talking about 'were here to take what you should have never taken from mum', what's he talking about?" I asked Jacob. He just shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell you. Please just go upstairs and pack you're bags" He said. I nodded and headed upstairs.

"Tala Jule Ulay. Wha ya don?" He asked as he tried to get past Sam and Jared. I didn't stop, I just kept walking up stairs. I grabbed my handbag and my soccer bag. I packed a couple spare clothes and some cash. Jacob took my bags from me and carried them downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone and wallet and a stuffed in a couple of books into my bag. I walked into the other room and grabbed Amy and grabbed all of her stuff she would need.

"TALA WHA YA GON?" He yelled at me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Jacob came up to me and gave me a quick hug. I took one last look at my drunk father and headed out to the car.

I walked out to the car with Jacob leading me there. I saw another person in the car staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. I could of swore I heard Jacob mutter 'shit' as he helped me into the car. I buckled in Amy in.

"Hay I'm Seth" He said as I sat down next to him.

"Talia" I said while shaking his hand. I couldn't help but notice that his hand was really hot.

"Sorry" He mumbled. I looked at him.

"What for?" I said. He looked up at me and then frowned.

"Ah, about you dad and everything" He said. I shrugged. I was kind of happy to get away from there.

"I'm glad to get away from there" I said while smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Um, so where are we going by the way?" I asked Sam as he came out of the house with Jared and hoped into the truck.

"La Push" Sam said.

"Oh. Um, question. How are you related to me?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Sam she's going to find out some time" Jared said as Sam pulled out of the drive way of the house were my dad was calling the police.

"Ok. Before you were born you're dad wasn't the nicest man in town. He would sleep with woman and then never call them again" He explained.

"So he was a player?" I cut in.

"Yep" Sam said and the continued the story. "Anyway. You're dad slept with my mum who got pregnant with me. Then 5 years after that she became pregnant again with another baby girl. A month after she was born you're dad took her away from my mum. My mum was horrified that he had stolen her baby. They looked for her everywhere, but could never find her. Until one day she was looking through the photo albums and decided that it was the right time to tell us where she was" He finished. Ok, what the heck was he talking about?

"Ha? What has this got to do with me?" I said.

"You were the little girl who got taken away from me and my mum when she was little. You're my baby sister" He finished. All I remember was someone screaming and then everything going blank.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Texts

I woke up in some warm arms. I sat up and saw Seth lying beneath me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted" He replied as I flipped open my cell phone that had 8 missed calls and 3 texts. I decided to read the texts.

TO: 02136788951

FROM: 0212569970

TELL SAMUEL THAT THE POLICE ARE AFTER HIM. YOU'LL BE HOME SOON BABY. BACK IN MY ARMS WHERE YOU BELONG.

The second one.

TO: 02136788951

FROM: 0212569970

HONEY, CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE?

And the third one.

TO: 02136788951

FROM: 0212569970

DID HE TAKE YOU'RE CELL PHONE OFF YOU. HIT THEM ALL IN THE DICK IT'S A BOYS WEAKEST PART.

By the time I had finished reading the texts I had tears pouring out of my eyes. Seth gave me a hug and I could feel his lips on my forehead.

"Shhh, it's ok" He mumbled into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried and cried until there were no tears left to pour out. I turned around and saw Amy looking at me with tears in her eyes to. She has a habit of that, if I cry she cries too. She let out a long wail and started to reach for me. I picked her up and placed her on my lap and started to rub her back.

"Um, can we stop my legs need stretching and Amy needs something to eat" I said to them. Sam looked in the mirror and looked at the baby and the car swerved.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" He yelled.

"It's my baby sister, Amy" I said.

"Baby sister. Whose her mother, we can go back and drop her off there" Sam said. I shook my head.

"Our mum died giving birth to her" I said. Sam slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road and turned towards me. Luckily no one was out there at that time.

"SHE'S NOT YOU MOTHER, DANIELLE TAYLOR IS" He said sternly.

"I don't like it when people yell at me" I said as I gritted my teeth together. He huffed and closed his eyes.

"Fine, I won't yell next time, but mum is really happy that she's finally going to get you back home. She came crashing down when he took you away, but I'm pretty sure you'll like her. She likes to cook, clean, make jokes and entertain people" He said as he continued driving again.

"Creepy" I whispered as I played with Amy's hair.

"What is?" Jared asked. I shrugged and placed Amy back in her baby capsule. I liked doing them to, I can cook, I like to be clean and tidy and love to make jokes.

Sam pulled into the mall and Seth opened the door for me and helped me out. I grabbed Amy and carried her into the mall and we sat down at MacDonalds. We ordered and we sat down with our food. I placed Amy in the middle of Seth and me.

"So, how old is Amy?" Seth asked.

"Two in three months" I replied. He nodded.

"Mum is going to be so happy that she gets another baby to look after. She is in love with little kids" Sam said. I nodded. My phone started to buzz. It came up with a picture of me and dad at my fourth birthday party.

"Who is it?" Jared asked.

"My dad" I said. Sam grabbed the phone out of my hands and hung up.

"Um, ok, you know you could of just asked me to hang up there was no need to rip it out of my hands" I said. He gave me back my phone and I slid it back into my bag.

"You should turn it off" He warned me.

"Why? My friends might text me" I said as I fed Amy a little chip that she chewed on.

"I know, but knowing Joshua he might get the police track the call if you answer it" Sam said. I shook my head and he sighed. "Ok, are you ready to go?" He asked, I nodded and we headed back to the car.

"You don't feel pressured into coming with us to you?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't like being with my dad, he was always drunk and all and it was kind of scary" I whispered. He nodded while Seth rubbed my back. I yawned and leaned on Seth's shoulder and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – MEETING 'MUM'

I woke up to the car engine stopping. I sat up and looked out of the window and saw we were in front of a little white house.

"This is where she lives. You'll be staying with her. Me and my fiancée, Emily, who you'll meet later live four houses down the road" Sam explained. I nodded and hoped out. Seth and Jared grabbed my stuff while I carried in a sleeping Amy while Sam went and talked to mum. I'll never get used to the fact that I had finally found my mum.

I walked behind Jared but in front of Seth. A woman came screaming out of the house and hugged the crap out of me.

"Um, this is awkward" I mumbled into her shoulder blade. She laughed and hugged me tighter.

"You must be so hungry, I made eight cakes while you were on your way. I set up your room and who is that?" She asked as she looked down to Amy.

"Um, this is Amy, Dad and Tanya had her, but Tanya died while she was giving birth to Amy and now I've been looking after her, with dad's help to" I said. She nodded and smiled down at Amy.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Mum said.

"Dani, were going on patrol, have a good night" Sam said. Does he not call her 'mum'?

"Why does Sam not call you mum?" I asked her. I sat down on the barstal while mum fluttered around the kitchen.

"He never has. He always just calls me Dani, which everyone calls me" She explained.

"Um, would you mind if I called you mum?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'd love that" She said as she pulled me into another hug.

"Do you want to put little Amy upstairs to sleep. Sam put her capsule and we'll go out and get a cot tomorrow ay" She said. I nodded and followed her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – LA PUSH HIGH SCHOOL

Dinner was cool. She's a really good cook and after dinner she let me make pancakes and we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I had always wanted a mum like this. One that would be cool and let you do whatever you want and date whoever you wanted to, not that I'm dating anyone of course.

I sat in bed for two hours thinking about what would happen tomorrow. I was interrupted by Amy crying in the room next door. I was about to get up when I heard mum hushing Amy. I stayed in bed and let mum get used to Amy and all. I hated had a good sleep ever since Amy was born because she cried nearly every night.

I heard a knock at my door and I sat up in bed.

"Come in" I said. I saw mum come in holiday Amy who had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I think someone wants her sister" Mum laughed. She handed me Amy and I stood up and rocked her back to sleep.

"Your good with her" Mum said. I actually forgot she was standing there until then.

"Yeah, I didn't leave her very much, only when I went to school and she had to stay with the baby sitter that I hired" I said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Sam enrolled you in La Push High. You start on Monday. So you have three days until school" She smiled.

"Thanks for taking me in" I said.

"You're my daughter, that's what mothers do" She said before she yawned.

"You can go back to bed, I'll keep Amy in here tonight" I said. She nodded and kissed both of our foreheads and headed back to bed. I slipped Amy under the sheets and fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – SCHOOL

I woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room and had a long shower. I slipped on some skinny jeans and some fluffy boots with a t-shirt and I then pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and let my fringe fall in front of my face. I put some mascara, some blush and lip gloss on. I smiled at myself and grabbed my school bag and slipped my phone in and my wallet.

I quickly made my bed and made sure everything was neat and tidy and walked downstairs. I found Amy sitting in a high chair with a teddy bear which had a bright pink bow sitting on its head. I walked up behind her so she couldn't see me and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who" I said. She giggled.

"Tawia" She squealed. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Your getting good, girl" I said.

"MUM" I yelled.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN" She yelled back. I lifted Amy into my arms and I walked into the kitchen and found mum making me some waffles.

"Waffles, yum" I said. I looked at Amy who was nodding her head constantly and giggling.

"DANI" Someone yelled from the door.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN" She yelled back. I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. Mum handed me the plate and kissed my cheek and went and grabbed some food for Amy. Amy tried to grab my waffles and I slapped her hand away.

"Amy, these aren't good for you. Only I'm aloud to eat these because I'm already a big fatty aren't I" I said to her. She started laughing and hitting me on the head. "Thanks, I save you from eating to many waffles and getting fat like me and then I get hit in the head" I said to her.

"Would you mind feeding her, I have to go talk to Sam" Mum said. I nodded and sat Amy on the seat next to me and started scooping baby food into her mouth.

I quickly finished mine and gave Amy her food and then walked over to the living room where mum was sitting.

"Oh good, Talia I have a surprise for you" Mum said as she pulled me out of the room and down some stairs that led into a garage where there was a white BMW alphine sitting there.

"Are you serious?" I squealed. She nodded.

"You'll have to get to school some how" She said.

"It's pretty new and people there won't really have this sort of car and all so you might get some stares a little. But I told Jacob, Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jared to meet you in the parking lot" Sam said as he came down. I nodded and he chucked me the keys.

"Tawia wa ah ya sweaming?" Amy asked as she covered her ears.

"Because I'm excited silly" I said to her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Go to mum so I can go to school" I said as I tried to unwrap her tiny arms off my neck.

"Na" She said as she giggled.

"Amy, I'm going to be late and I won't be able to make you mango, apple pudding tonight" I said. Bribing always works. She quickly let go of me and climbed into mum's arms. I kissed her on the check, then Amy and then Sam. I hoped into the car and backed out of the drive way and pulled out. I saw a map on the passenger's seat and found that it had directions to get to school. I followed it and it led me to a small building. I parked and got squished into a big bear hug by someone. Once they let go of me I noticed that it was Seth. Then Jacob and Jared decided that it was time for them to have there go and hug me.

"Guys, she's turning red" A boy said. They let me go. I smiled at them and grabbed my bag and locked the door.

"So that was the present Dani was talking about giving to her" Seth mumbled to the other boy.

"Um, so this is Collin and Brady. And you'll meet Embry later he had to go to detention" Jacob said. I nodded and started heading towards the office.

"We'll meet you outside" Seth said. I nodded and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and I need to get my schedule" I said.

"Name" She said.

"Talia Uley" I said. She looked through her papers and shook her head.

"There's a Talia Taylor" She said.

"Oh, I guess Sam put me under that" I mumbled to myself. I took the schedule and was about to walk away when someone grabbed my elbow. I turned around and saw the office woman staring at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I said. She nodded and handed me a note.

"Are you Sam Uley's sister?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"Could you give this to him for me?" She asked. I shrugged and nodded. I left the building and went out to the guys who were laughing at something.

"What's your schedule?" Seth said as he took it from me while I put the note in my bag.

"Ok, well you maths with me and Jacob, English with Kim and Jared, Kim is Jared's girlfriends, you have social studies with another one of our mates Quil and Embry who'll you will meet later and then you have Gym with Me and Jake, Science with Claire, who is Quil's girlfriend and Paul and French with Paul, me and Jake" Seth said. I nodded and took it back from him. I heard the bell ring and Seth and Jacob took me to Maths.

"Hi, I'm Talia Taylor" I said to the teacher. She spat her coffee out all over the floor and wiped her mouth.

"Hi, hi, hi, I'm Mrs. Gregory" She said. "Say hi to your brother" She whispered to me after. I smield politely and nodded.

"Ok you can go and sit next to Seth and Jacob since you already know them" She said. I sat up the back and sat in the middle of them.

"Why'd she spit her coffee out?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, I just said my name. I think I might of startled her" I whispered back. He shrugged nodded.

"Ok, today class were going to be working on our graphs" Mrs. Gregory said.

"Stay in your groups and make a graph about the three of you" She said to the class who nodded in reply. Seth put a piece of paper in front of me and I started to draw a graph.

After class I met up with Jared and met his girlfriend Kim and then we headed off to English.

After that we headed to interval and I met up with Jake and Seth who were waiting for me outside class.

"So, did you hear about Mrs. Gregory spit her drink out everywhere?" Quil laughed while everyone nodded. I just ignored them and continued to eat my salad.

"Do you always eat that healthy?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"You know Paul you could try eating that every day to you know, getting a little big" Jared joked. Paul's eyes started to turn red and he started to shake.

"Here we go" Seth mumbled next to me. "Come on, I want to show you something" Seth rushed as Paul's shaking got faster and faster. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me up and brought me up to the canteen line.

"Um, look, they have great specials" He said. What's going on? First Paul starts shaking and then Seth pulls me away to tell me that they have great lunch specials... would someone just tell me what's going on?

"Um, I should get going to my next class" I said as I turned away and walked towards the hall. I was hallways down the hall and near my class when a boy came and started to talk to me.

"Hay, my name Jason" He said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it and smiled at him.

"Talia" I replied. He nodded.

"So, what's your next class?" He asked as we stopped in the middle of the hall. I only then noticed that he was wearing a football jacket. PLAYER! My mind screamed.

"Um, Social Studies" I mumbled. He beamed at me.

"Same" He said. He held out his arm and I took it. He was not getting into my pants that easily. I may look like a silly little girl but I am quite smart when it comes to people trying to get into my pants.

We walked into class and saw some people already seated. He took me up the back where there were some other boys wearing the same jacket as he sitting.

"Talia this is Chris and Cameron" He introduced us. I smiled and shook there hands, but I'm picking Cameron thought it would be polite to kiss my hand which caused me to blush. We took our seats and I saw Embry and Quil walk in. I smiled to them and they waved at me to tell me that I should come over and sit with them. I looked at Jason and he was glaring at Embry and Quil to. I noticed that the teacher had gone out of the room, that's when things started to get messy.

"GET LOST, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SIT WITH YOU LOSERS" He yelled while the other boys laughed. Do they know that Quil and Embry could easily beat them up.

"Um, maybe I should go and sit with them" I said to Jason as I grabbed my books and stood up. He shook him head and pulled my arm to sit down again.

"Stay" He ordered. He walked over to them and started to talk to them which just ended up turning into yelling.

"Look, Jason I'm going to sit with Quil and Embry and I'll see you later ok" I said to him. He glared and them and nodded and stomped back to his seat.

"I'm sorry I should have told him to get lost" I said to them. Quil laughed.

"Na, don't worry about it. Did you know you are like the total opposite to Sam, he'll fight anyone who yells at him, well except Emily and Dani, and you will just keep them calm and try to make everyone happy" Embry laughed. I shrugged and sat down. I looked over to Jason and mouth sorry. He smiled and I turned back and looked at the teacher. Maybe he wasn't a player, he might look like one, but he might not be one.

AFTER SCHOOL

I saw Seth running up to me and he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my car.

"Ok...what's stuck up your bum?" I asked playfully. He started to do that weird shaking thing that Paul did, where was Paul, he didn't come to French after either.

"What did Jason Morrison want?" He sneered. I shrugged and grabbed my keys out.

"Oh, he wanted to sit next to me in class and I told him yes and then they kind of got in a fight so I decided to sit with Embry and Quil again" I said. He breathed in and out.

"TALIA" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Jason running towards me. I smiled and waved. I turned back around and saw Seth shaking. I stood next to Seth and Jason skidded to a in front of us.

"Hay, I just wanted to ask for your cell phone number" He said. I nodded and took his phone from him and put my number in. I smiled and he ran away. I turned to Seth who was breathing in and out.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm very good at hugs, and I know when someone needs one, and you need one" I said as I pulled him into a hug. He stopped breathing heavily and stiffened and then returned my hug. "Are you ok now?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled away.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later" I said as I hoped into my car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES

TALIA'S POV

I arrived home five minutes later. I grabbed out my bag which had my homework stuffed in it. I locked the car door and ran inside while trying to dodge the puddles. I swore as I ran straight through a puddle which flung water all up my leg. I saw the door open and Sam standing there smirking.

"Don't smirk at me" I hissed. He shrugged and shut the door behind me. I walked upstairs and chucked my bag on my bed and hoped into some comfortable track pants. I slipped on a plain shirt and walked downstairs with my homework in my hands. I had some English to do and some French.

I walked into the kitchen and saw mum trying to feed Amy some mashed up apricot.

"Why won't you eat it honey?" She asked Amy. Amy just sat there looking at her until she spotted me in the doorway.

"TAWIA" She squealed.

"Hay sis" I said to her as I kissed her cheek. She scrambled into my arms and hugged my neck.

"Why won't she eat crushed apricot?" Mum asked.

"The last time she was sick she was spewing everywhere and that's what it looked like" I laughed. She nodded and chucked it in the bin. She walked to the cupboard and grabbed four cake mixes.

"Whose going to eat all of them?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"The boys" She said.

"The boys…?" I said. She turned around and grabbed some bowls and placed them on the counter.

"Yep, um, Sam, Seth, Emily, Paul, Kim, Jared, Quil, Claire, Collin, Brady and more" She said. I nodded. Amy yawned and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked her.

"Na I say awak" She said. I walked into the living room and started to rock her back and forth and she soon fell limp in my arms. I smiled and took her up to the bedroom. I placed her in the cot and pulled the blanket over her small body.

I started to on English homework. I slipped my head phones in my ears and turned on my I-pod. I sat there for more than two hours until Amy woke up. I sat her down on my bed and she watched me as I wrote the answers to the questions down in my book. I heard mum call me to come downstairs and have dinner. I put Amy on my shoulders with her squealing and hands waving in the air. I laughed and carried her downstairs to find a whole lot of people sitting there.

"Guys this is my baby sis, Talia and Amy" Sam said as he pointed us out to the group of boys who were sitting all around him. I waved and took Amy into the kitchen where I saw Seth sitting there talking to a girl who actually looked like him. As soon as I walked into the kitchen all eyes turned onto me. I smiled and sat Amy down on the counter and looked through the fridge and found some crushed apple.

"TAWIA" Amy screamed. I turned around and saw everyone who had been into the dining room before had come into the kitchen and was a little bigger than Amy and scared her. I couldn't pick her up because I had stuff in my hands.

"Sam, pick her up please" I said. He looked at everyone and shrugged. As soon as Amy was in his arms she just started crying louder.

"Amy, it's Sam, remember him?" I said as I piled more stuff into my arms from the fridge. I walked past Talia and Sam and she pulled my hair which made me stop.

"Amy, let go now" I said sternly.

"TAWIA" She cried. I dumped the stuff on the bench and turned to her and picked her up out of Sam's hands.

"Happy" I said to her. She giggled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and started to spoon mouthfuls into her mouth.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like me? I didn't do anything" Sam cried. I laughed.

"It's only because you're bigger than her and you sort of scare her a little" I said. He raised and eye brow and looked at Amy and she nodded.

"Well, I guess I could shrink" He mumbled as he knelt down on the floor. Amy started laughing and pointing to the man who was on the ground.

"Dow Tawia" She ordered.

"Pushy, pushy" I mumbled. I sat her down on the ground and she crawled to Sam and climbed into his arms and played with his hair.

"Can I stand up now" He asked her. She shook her head. This should be good. He huffed and crawled into the dining room where the room filled with laughter.

"SWAMMY! BWIG" Amy cried.

"GUYS GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES" Sam called. I heard everyone get off their chairs and kneel down. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone and started to take pictures of everyone on their knees. I started to head for the stairs when the doorbell rang. It didn't look like any one was going to answer it so I did. I opened it and saw a very familiar man standing there…dad.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - TAKEN

SAM'S POV

I heard Talia go and answer the door. I smelt beer, cigarettes and after-shave mixed together. Where had I smelt that scent before? Joshua Uley.

"Shit" I said as I quickly got up and ran towards the front door with the pack behind me. I saw Joshua get into the car and I saw Talia lying on the back seat, obviously knocked out. The car took off.

"EVERYBODY PHASE" I yelled in my Alpha voice. We ran into the forest and quickly phased and started to follow his car when he turned onto the motor way where we couldn't go. Talia's scent started to fade away.

SETH'S POV

We ran after Talia for more than half an hour until he drove onto the motor way with Talia in the back seat knocked out. I was about to run down the motor way when Sam used his Alpha voice and told me to stop.

We'll get her back, Seth Leah said as she came up next to me and bumped her head into my stomach. I nodded and turned around and started to run off into the forest. The pack weren't following me and I knew they wanted to give me some time. My heart felt like it had just been ripped out of my chest. I let out a loud wine and sat at the end of the cliff and watched the sun set.

DANIELLES POV

When I heard Sam yell something to the pack I took off running towards the front door and I was just in time to see Joshua Uley's Car drive away down the street. I saw the boys all run into the forest and phase and try to catch them. I saw Emily come up behind me and I couldn't help but let the tears pour out of my eyes. She gave me a long hug while I cried into her shoulder.

I heard some footsteps coming up our drive way and I turned and saw Sam walking up the drive and heading towards the door. I ran up to him while Emily waited at the door with the other imprints.

"Please tell me you caught him right?" I cried. He frowned and shook his head. I cried into his chest which felt like for hours and hours until I realized that it was 8:00 by the time we were inside and sitting at the dinner eating dinner silently.

"I'm going to bed" I whispered as I exited the dining room and up to my room. I laid down on my bed and thought of what Talia looked like when she was a baby. That's all I dreamt about that night.

TALIA'S POV

All I remember was getting hit over the head and being dragged to the car.

I sat up and felt a horrible pain spark through my head. I looked around and saw that I was in a basement.

"You're awake finally. JOSHUA SHE'S AWAKE" A woman yelled as she walked over to me. I looked towards the door and saw dad walk through smirking evilly.

"Good, I'll call you later Brittany" He said before giving a tongue kiss which he did to every woman he met. He came over to me and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me up against the wall. I felt blood pour out from the back of my head and down my neck. He smiled and dropped me on the ground.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Let me help you" He said as he kicked me in the stomach and smashed my arm to pieces. I screamed and screamed.

I was slumped down on the ground with blood pouring out of my skin. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Finding Talia

Seth's POV

We had been trying to figure out where he was keeping Talia. My heart ached every time I thought of her, which was every minute of every hour of every day. I didn't want to think of what he was doing to her. I was sitting in the kitchen with my head on the bench when Paul told me that Sam and Jared had found her. I jumped up and hoped in my truck just like everyone else. Paul was behind me in his car and Sam was in front of me. We were going over two hundred miles an hour. I knew Talia wouldn't want me to be driving this fast, but I'm saving her so I'm pretty sure I'll be let off.

We arrive at an old warehouse that had broken windows and a tin roof. We all phased because we could tell know one was around. We busted through the door and saw Joshua Uley standing in front of a girl who was on the ground with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sam, Jared and Paul attacked her while I phased back and ran over to Talia with Embry, Jake and Collin next to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Brady and Quil ripping the girl apart. They were both easy to kill.

"Talia, can you hear me?" I asked as I leant my head down to her throat and listened for her pulse. She was fine; she would need to get to a hospital fast. He had many placed on her body cut and bruised. I placed her in Sam's car while Sam started it and let the boys follow. I held her in my arms. She was completely limp. Any human would have thought she was dead. I saw Sam grab his phone and call someone.

"Hay Carlisle its Sam, we found Talia" Sam said.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Not really, are you at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll meet you there" He said before hanging up.

We arrive at the hospital ten minutes later and I carried her inside and placed her on the bed in Carlisle's office. He told us that we had to leave. I didn't want to leave her. I had just gotten her back and now he was telling me that I had to leave. Sam pushed me out.

We sat there for more than an hour before I remembered Danielle. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello" I heard someone answer, Emily.

"Emily, bring Danny down to Forks Hospital. We've got Talia" I said. I heard he sigh in relief.

"DANNY. THEY'VE GOT HER, SHE'S IN FORKS HOSPITAL" Emily shouted. I hung up and fifteen minutes later I saw one person running down the hall then a group of woman coming behind her.

"Is she ok? Was she hurt? Is Joshua dead? Did any of you guys get hurt?" Danielle rushed as she clung onto Sam's arm.

"She's fine. She's got a couple of cuts and bruises, a fractured skull and a broken arm" He told her. Just as she was about to say something she fainted. Sam caught her and laid her down on the couch that was outside Talia's room.

I was pacing the hallways. I was just about running actually. Carlisle came out of the room and stood in front of me.

"She's fine, she's actually awake. She wants to see you, Seth" He said before walking off. I walked in and saw her lying there, eyes open and staring at me. She had been crying. I walked over to her and hugged her as she continued crying into my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Doomed

Talia's POV

Carlisle was letting me out of hospital today. I'd been there for three days. I only then remembered about the pain in my heart when I was there with dad. Well I'm actually not calling him my dad any more, he doesn't have the right any more.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Seth asked. I shrugged.

"While I was in the room with Joshua, I had this really weird feeling in my heart, it was as though it was trying to pull me to someone of something" I mumbled. I felt everyone stiffen around me.

"Carlisle said that we can take you home now" Sam said quickly. Probably trying to change the story. I narrowed my eyes at everyone letting them know that whatever they were hiding they'd better tell me now. Sam shook his head and nodded and gave Seth a glare.

"Let's go" Seth said as he pulled me off the bed and out of the hospital doors. I gave a quick smile to Carlisle as Seth pulled me out of the hospital.

Seth's POV

What am I meant to do? When was I going to tell her? How was I meant to tell her that I was a big werewolf that could kill her at any time?

I'm doomed, really, really, really doomed


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Werewolf?

Seth's POV

Today at the bon-fire I was going to tell Talia about me being a werewolf. I was completely freaked out, but Sam reassured me that she wouldn't take it as bad as I thought she would.

I was picking her up in around five minutes. So i decided to leave now. I hoped into my truck and drove down the road and parked next to Talia's BMW. I jumped out and walked up to the house. I opened the door and saw Talia sitting on the couch with Amy next to her watching The Wiggles.

I laughed at the scene. Amy and Talia were both singing along to the songs.

Wake up, Jeff, everybody's wiggling

Wake up, Jeff, we really need you

Wake up, Jeff; you're missing all the fun now

Wake up, Jeff, before the days through

What's that sound?, I can hear somebody snoring

What's that sound?, its not Murray or Greg

Anthony's awake, so let's have another guess now

Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff

Dorothy the dinosaur is munching on some roses

Wags the Dog is digging up bones

Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles

Wake up Jeff; we need you for the show

"Right, are we ready to go?" Danny said as she came out of the kitchen holding food in boxes. The both nodded and only then did they notice me standing there.

"Oh, hay Seth" Talia said.

"WET'S GO" Amy yelled. Talia rolled her eyes and picked up her sister.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as we walked down the driveway and into my car while Danny and Amy went in Danny's.

"Ok" She said.

Once we got to the beach I saw everybody sitting around the fire. The elders started telling legends and everything while Emily and the other imprints started setting up the food.

After they had told the legends I decided that it was a good time to tell her then.

"Hay Talia, can I talk to you?" I said. She nodded and we walked down the beach.

"Um, this isn't easy to say or anything, so can you just let me explain" I said. She looked pretty worried but nodded for me to continue.

"Um, the legends the elders just told us" I said while she nodded. "Did you remember the one about how there were supposed to be people who protected La Push and were werewolves?" I said, she nodded.

"There all true" I said. She suddenly froze and tilted her head to the side.

"As in, there are real werewolves, in La Push, right now?" She said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Wow" She said.

"Um, and another thing" I said. She nodded.

"Ok, um, I'm sort of one" I said. She blinked at me for a couple of minutes and then started laughing.

"That's cool" She laughed. I raised an eyebrow and she started giggling again. I looked over to the rest of the pack and they were all laughing there asses off except for there imprints who were just sitting there.

"So, ah, you don't care" I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Does that mean Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jake are to?" She asked all of a sudden serious. I nodded.

"Does your temperature have something to do with being a werewolf?" She said.

"Yeah, we all have really high temperatures" I replied. She nodded and gazed out into the sea.

"Oh, um, you know how in the legends they said something about werewolves imprinting?" I said. She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I sort of did it to you" I mumbled as I looked down at the sand.

"Wait, imprinting Is that love at first sight thing, ay?" She said. I nodded.

"Oh, um, that's sort of….weird" She said.

"Yeah, look if you don't want me to be anything to you then that's ok" I said in a big rush.

"Can, we, um, stay friends for now?" She said. I smiled and nodded. She pulled me into a long hug before getting up and heading back over to the bon-fire.

Friends, I can be only her friends, yeah, of course I can. But for how long?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A LITTLE BIT OF SWEARING!

*~*Chapter 11*~*

Seth's POV

Today I was taking Talia and Amy to the movies to watch the new movie: Alvin and the Chipmunks which Amy and Talia wanted to see.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for them to come downstairs. I saw Talia walk down the stairs and saw me sitting there and gave me a little wave. We walked out of the door and hoped into the car.

"Where's Amy?" I asked her.

"Shit" She mumbled as she ran inside and came back out with a crying child in her arms. "Amy, I'm sorry I forgot you"

"Swethy, Tawia fagat me" She cried as she climbed onto my lap.

"She didn't forget you sweaty, she just wanted to talk to me" I quickly said not knowing what I was saying.

"Wa di ya talk bou?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, we talked about, what little Alvin, Theodore and Simon would look like" I said. She sqealed and nodded.

"Fwuffy an cwute" She said as Talia buckled her into the car seat in the back.

"Wow, that was close" Talia mumbled as she climbed into the passengers seat. I nodded and back out of the driveway and headed into town.

Half way there Talia turned on the radio and switched the station to The Edge which was playing 'Glee – It's my life/Confessions'. Talia was singing to it while it blasted. Amy way in the back seat swinging back and forth.

We arrive at the movie theatres and Talia grabbed Amy out who was bouncing up and down in her arms and screaming 'Alvin and the Chipmunks', well actually it sounded like a big screech. Everyone was looking at us until they spotted Amy and started smiling at her.

"Poppy" Amy said to Talia who nodded and grabbed out her wallet. I paid for the tickets, which Talia agreed to but I didn't understand what Poppy was. I looked at Talia who handed me Amy and walked up to the counter and order two large popcorns.

"POPPY" Amy screeched which caused me nearly to drop her.

"Don't scream in Seth's ea, Amy. It might cause him to go def" Talia said. Amy blushed and kissed my ear better and leant her head down on my shoulder.

We sat down in our seats and just what we wanted, two people in front of us were snogging there heads off. Talia rolled her eyes and placed Amy in the middle of us.

"I can't swee" She whined. I picked Amy up and sat her on my shoulders. We were at the back so no one was behind us. Amy played with my hair for most of the movie until the chipmunks started singing and started singing along. I ate a whole box of popcorn while Talia munched on hers and gave little pieces to Amy who shoved most of it into my hair.

Once the movie was finished Amy decided to scream.

"ALVIN!" She screeched just like Dave does. Everyone turned and looked at us but their faces softened as they saw Amy who was blushing like crazy.

We stood up and all of a sudden Talia was on the ground laughing. I picked her up with Amy still on my shoulders and hugged her to my chest.

"What's wrong?" I said franticly. She stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around me.

"You have popcorn all threw your hair and I think a bit of Amy's saliva" She giggled as she pulled me out of the cinema.

By the time got home the popcorn was setting pretty hard in my hair. I walked inside with a sleeping Amy in my arms. I put her upstairs and I sat in front of the bathtub with Talia sitting on the edge of it with shampoo and conditioner. She put a towel around my shoulders and started to wash my hair.

"TALIA" Someone called.

"UP HERE" She yelled back. Lucky Amy was a heavy sleeper or all hell would be breaking loose at this point. Sam, Emily and Danny walked in and saw Talia picking out popcorn from my hair.

Sam quickly got out his phone and took a picture of me and Talia. I will have to delete that after.

"I guess Amy liked the movie then" Danny laughed.

I stayed for dinner just like Sam and Emily did. Talia walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek before closing the door.

"SETH" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Talia standing there. "Sam wants me to remind you that you have patrol in half an hour" I nodded and yelled back a thank you before hoping into the car and driving off.

When it came time for me to go on patrol Sam had agreed that I could patrol around Danny's house.

Talia looked out of the window and saw me standing there. She smiled and opened the window.

"Do you want me to leave me window open?" She asked knowing I could hear her. I nodded and she giggled before climbing into bed herself.

I climbed up the tree and into her bedroom. I decided to leave the window open in case she got to hot. I climbed under the blankets and her eyes shot open and looked at me. She smiled and cuddled into my chest before falling right back to sleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

*~~*Chapter 12 – The note*~~*

Talia's POV

I hadn't been to school for months. Sam told the principle that I was going to get home schooled, but I never did. After the attack everyone always intended that someone go with me everywhere.

I always just rolled my eyes and mumbled a fine.

"Talia, Amy wants you to give her a bath today" Mum said as she walked into the kitchen. I nodded and walked upstairs while munching on the piece of toast. Amy was already in the bath splashing everywhere. I smiled and washed her quickly.

By the time I was finished I was soaked from top to bottom. I put Amy in some clothes and brought her downstairs.

"Oh, good your don-" Mum started but stopped when she saw me drenched. She laughed and called Sam into the room followed by the rest of the pack.

"Ok, it's not that funny" I mumbled as I walked up to my room and saw Seth sitting on my bed reading a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked as I walked into the room. I walked up to the side of the bed and looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh, the woman at reception gave it to me on my first day of school. I forgot to give it to Sam" I said as I walked into the bathroom and put on some clean clothes. Seth was still lying in the same position but was reading one of my magazines.

"Most of this stuff in here about how to get boys to like you is total bull" He said as he closed the magazine and chucked it on my bed.

"Yep, I know, I just like to see what hot guys are in the magazine each month" I said as I lied down next to him. He pouted and crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

"What?" I said as I picked the up little piece of paper again.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have eyes for someone else other than me?" He said. I rolled my eyes and lied down on my stomach.

"No, I am saying that I enjoy looking at other boys that are hot" I said. He narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed.

"I'm hungry" He said.

"Go and eat" I said. He shrugged and stood there. "If you hungry, go and eat" He shook his head and held out his arm. I got up and grabbed the piece of paper and we walked downstairs.

"Sammy, this is for you" I said as I handed him the note. Amy was sitting on Leah's lap playing with her bracelet. Amy saw me and reached for me. I picked her up in my arms and walked into the kitchen.

"When did she give this to you?" Sam asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Aged ago. First day of school" I said. He shook his head and aimed perfectly at the bin and chucked it in.

"I don't see what other girls see in you, your not that hot" I said as I spooned mouthfuls of apple sauce into Amy's mouth.

"That's the thing, they only like me for the muscles, not me" He said. I shrugged, but continued. "But then theirs Emily, she's so pretty and thoughtful" He stopped talking to me and started talking to himself about how beautiful his Emily is. I clicked my fingers in front of him and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry" He mumbled before blushing. I passed a fully fed Amy to him and walked up to my room and got brought into the world of Romeo and Juliet.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~

Danny's POV

I've been watching Talia and Seth's relationship and saw how much they enjoyed each others company. Seth obviously was ready to marry her and settle down very soon, while Talia was more laid back and didn't want to rush into things.

Sam hadn't been giving Seth very many patrols to do, and if he did have to do some it would be around our house where he would see Talia.

Everyone was still very protective of Talia ever since she'd been taken by Joshua. I still can't believe I loved him, but then I guess if we had never been in love we would of never had Talia. One of the boys was always pretty much with her, I kept on telling them that they should give her some space or she'll crack and get angry, but they insisted that they were just trying to keep her safe that's all.

Seth wasn't any better. He'd call every hour just to make sure she was safe. I guess that's just how love works.

I wish I had love.

Seth's POV

When I woke up the next morning Talia was still asleep in my arms. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail and the blankets were half way down the bed. I pulled half of her hair out of her face and she sighed and snuggled into me.

Before I could place a soft kiss on her forehead Danny came in and saw me lying there. She raised her eyebrow before shaking her head just in time for Sam to walk in to see Talia resting on my chest fast asleep.

"Outside now" He hissed. I groaned and lifted myself from under Talia and covered her with the blankets. Sam grabbed me by the shoulder and roughly pulled me into the forest.

"Sam, what the hell?" I said.

"Did you sleep with her?" He growled as he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the tree.

"What, no, I mean, yes, we slept in the same bed, but did nothing" I said. He nodded and let me go. I rubbed my throat and stood up.

"I don't want you two to do anything" He growled before walking inside. Danny rushed out and saw me standing there. She handed me an ice pack which I rested on the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes feel like I have no control over Sam" She said to me as she looked at my neck.

"Don't worry about it. He's looking out for his sister, that's all that matters" I said before walking inside with Danny. Talia was still asleep upstairs, but when I went in Amy was holding onto the bed and trying to lift herself up. I swung her into my arms and sat her down on the bed before putting a finger to my mouth to show her to be quite.

She giggled quietly and nodded before sitting on my lap. I hoped under the covers and covered them both. Amy was lying their staring at Talia just as I was.

"Stop staring" A voice said. I looked at Amy whose eyes were wide and scared.

"It's extremely freaky" Talia said. She opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"What are you doing up so early? You don't normally get up till nine on Saturday" She said to Amy.

"Ah, Talia, it's ten in the morning" I whispered in her hair.

"I slept late" She said as she closed her eyes once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seth's POV

Twenty minutes ago Talia and Danny left for some mother, daughter bonding time. They said that they were going to be out till around 8:00pm which meant that I had to watch Amy.

Amy sat on her little Dora the Explorer mat and played what she explained earlier were Barbie dolls.

I was watching the football when Amy decided that it was a great time to scream that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Don't you wear diapers?" I asked Amy. She shook her head before pointing to the bathroom door. I sighed and picked her up and taking her to the bathroom. I saw a small potty sitting next to the toilet and sat her down on it. After she'd done did I only then remember that I hadn't taken her pants off. I picked her up and urine was soaking her little pants.

Tears formed her eyes before reaching for me. I took her up to her room and took another pair of pants out for her and putting them on her.

I wiped away the tears and cuddled her before walking downstairs with her in my arms. She decided against playing with her toys and wanted to sit on my lap. She leant her head on my chest just as I got a text from Talia.

Italic = Talia

Bold = Seth

How's babysitting going?

Good. Except for the bit where she had to go to the bathroom and I forgot to take off her pants…

SETH! How in the world do you forgot that?

I don't know I thought she knew how to go by herself…

*Rolls eyes* Whatever. Mum says that there's some dinner in the fridge and Amy can have some of the crushed pineapple that's in the cupboard =P

Ok, I think I can handle that

G2G. Have fun. 3 love Talia

I slid my phone close and looked back to Amy who was fast asleep in my lap. I carried her up to her room and placed her in her cot. I covered her in a blanket so she didn't get cold before going back downstairs and watching half an hour of the football before there was a knock at the door.

I grumbled before ripping the door open and saw Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry standing their smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted some company?" Sam said as he walked through the door and sat down on the couch.

"Well I can't really sat no because your already sitting on the couch and drinking my beer" I said before sitting down next to them.

"Why are you even drinking? Danny will be mad that you were drinking while on the job" Sam said as he dug into the bag of chips. I shrugged before grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

Soon after Leah and Jared walked in. Leah was carrying what looked like a large chocolate cake while Jared was carrying three, 30 cans of beer and eight packet of chips.

"Are you kidding me. You could have warned me that you all were coming" I growled.

"Hey, aren't you happy to see your big sister?" Leah cooed as she leant off and placed many sloppy kisses all over my face.

"Whatever. But you guys have to be quite. I do not want to handle a screaming child tonight" I said. Leah looked at the clock and tilted her head to the side.

"Why is she in bed? It isn't even 6 and she hasn't had dinner has she?" She asked.

"Crap. I forgot" I mumbled. She rolled her eyes before going into the kitchen. I heard some banging and crashing before I saw her go upstairs.

Leah's POV

I walked upstairs and walked into Amy's room and saw her sitting up in her cot playing with her toys.

"Hey Amy" I whispered. She gasped and looked up. She smiled and reached for me. I took her into my arms and she yawned before resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her small arms around my neck.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair and feeding her. She yawned again and I placed her in her pajamas and put her to bed and she instantly fell asleep again.

I walked back down and cleaned up before cooking everyone spaghetti Bolognese. I made the boys set the table before serving dinner.

We sat down and ate…like one happy family.


	15. Chapter 15

HAPPY CHAPTER 15

Chapter 15 – Mother & Father

Talia's POV

Mum and I got home at around 9:00pm and I saw that the house was spotless. I quickly said goodnight to mum before walking upstairs and saw Seth asleep in my bed only wearing boxes.

I slipped into my pajamas and pulled the covers off. His eyes flashed open and looked straight at me. He smiled and stretched his arms out. I climbed into his arms before falling into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning sweating like crazy and a heavy body lying next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Seth lying there still fast asleep.

I poked him in the chest. He only stirred but continued sleeping. I pinched his nose and he suddenly gasped for breath. I giggled and hugged his neck. I felt an arm go around my waist before Seth kissed my neck.

"What a lovely wakeup call" He mumbled into my neck. I heard some soft pattering against the wooden floor boards just as a loud bang hit my door.

I jumped up and saw Amy on the ground rubbing her forehead and whimpering softly. I picked her up and she snuggled into my chest before wrapping her arms around my neck.

I hoped back into bed and laid her down on Seth's stomach.

"Seth" I asked.

"Yeah" He said as he smoothed Amy's hair down.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" I asked. He stiffened and looked a little shocked that I had actually asked that.

"Well, yeah, of course I have. Have you?" He asked me. I shrugged and started playing with the end of my pajama shirt.

"Kind of. I don't want them right now, but I have dreamt of getting married and having kids sometime in the future" I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hungy" Amy whined. I looked over to her and smiled. We took her downstairs and put her in her in her highchair. Mum must have been still asleep since there wasn't any noise in the family room.

I opened a can of crushed Banana and gave it to Seth who fed her. I sat in the kitchen watching them both bond. I couldn't help but think of how great he would be as a father.

But would I be a good mother…?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Friends

Seth's POV

I had just come back from patrol. I saw Talia sitting in her room reading a book with Amy lying next to her looking at the pictures of the famous Winnie the Pooh picture book through the upstairs window.

I opened the door and saw Danny sitting on the couch watching Opera. I waved at her and walked upstairs and quietly knocked on the door before letting myself in.

Amy looked up and squealed when she saw me in the door way while Talia put her book-mark in the page and skipped over and kissed my cheek. I pulled her into one of my famous bear hugs and kissed her neck before letting Amy join in our hug.

"Kids, do you want something to eat before I go to bed?" Danny called who soon appeared right in front of us. Talia shook her head and blew a kiss to her mother. She smiled and walked into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"So…what do you want to do now?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked down at Amy who was falling slowly asleep on my shoulde.

Talia took her out of my arms and walked into Amy's room. The walls were a light purple with a garden painted on it. There was also a cot, a chair, a cleaning table and a little table which had baby stuff in it for Amy.

Talia quickly changed Amy into her pajamas without her waking up before placing her in the cot softly.

We walked out of the room and walked down into the family room in silence. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV just in time to see the title of Friends come up. It was the episode when Chandler and Monica wanted a professional picture taken and Chandler smiled weirdly just as the guy was about to take the picture.

Talia was cracking up the entire time, and sometimes I had to tell her to be quite or she'd have woken Danny and Amy up and then we'd both be in trouble.

We sat like that until a loud wolf howl rang through the air. Talia looked at me. I sighed loudly before running my hands through my hair. I took Talia up to her bedroom and placed her under the blankets.

"There's a vampire, I have to go. I'll be back when you wake up, ok?" I said. She nodded and kissed my cheek before slowly sliding under the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

Seth's POV

When I phased all the guys heard was me swearing at the stupid vampire who came on our land.

"You picked the wrong fucking time to come on our land, leech" I swore as we ran after the vampire. We soon came across a large coven were black cloaks and a gold necklace hanging around their necks.

And we all knew who they were.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Hurt

Talia's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Seth still gone. I knew he hadn't come back since her got called out because of how cold the bed was.

The house was completely silent as I walked down the hallway in my pajamas. I was used to people seeing me in my pajamas, and I honestly didn't really care.

"Talia, good you awake" Mum said. "Seth has been hurt. He's at the Cullen's house now"

"Hurt, how?" I asked as the lump in my throat grew bigger and bigger by the minute.

"There was a coven of vampires on the reservation and one of their members used their power on him" Mum said. "Go and chuck some clothes on and we'll go down and see him" I nodded and walked back upstairs. I put on a cute little dress with my leather jacket on top. I slipped on a pair of dressy slip ones before walking down stairs to see Amy still in her pajamas with some fluffy slippers on.

"Tawia, twired" Amy said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. I smiled sadly and picked her up in my arms and cuddled her.

She snuggled into my neck and soon fell back to asleep again.

Seth was going to be ok, I mean, he was strong. He wouldn't give up on me that easily…would he?

At the Cullens

As soon as the car stopped mum was literally running out of the car to see if Sam and the rest of the pack was ok.

I picked a sleeping Amy out of the car and carried up to the Cullens to find a woman with caramel hair standing there smiling at me. If all the Cullens looked like this then I was most likely going to become very self conscious of my looks while being here.

"Hello dear, my names Esme" She said as she pulled me into a motherly hug. I smiled and hugged her back. "And whose this little one?"

"This is Amy, my sister" I said as I passed her over to Esme who was smiling down at my sleeping sister.

"She is so cute" Someone squealed from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl that looked kind of like a pixie. She had black, spiky hair and pale white skin. A man was walking behind her watching her very carefully as if something was going to happy at any minute now. He had blonde, shaggy hair that hung over his eyes and golden eyes.

"It is so nice to finally meet you" She squealed in my ear.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything. But can I sort of see Seth?" I asked awkwardly. Alice nodded and pulled me upstairs by my hand.

We walked into a white room which had doctors equipment everywhere. A man was sitting on a couch writing down some notes in a pad of paper.

I heard the toilet flush before Seth limped out. He had one hand on his rib cage and the other was in his jeans pocket. He had a large scar across his chest, and if he hadn't had been a werewolf would have killed him right there and then.

"Hey Talia" Seth said as he came over and kissed my forehead. I smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged and started playing with my hair since he was so much taller than me. I looked back down at his chest and saw that the scar was gone.

Seth looked down and saw me staring at where the scar had been.

"Werewolf, remember" He smirked. I nodded and sighed. The door opened again and a man with bronze hair walked in with two cups off juice. He handed one to me and one to Seth who gulped it down instantly. I gave Seth my glass and he drank that too.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My names Edward" He said as he shook my hand. "Rosalie is very happy that you brought Amy here, she loves kids" I smiled and nodded. Who the hell is Rosalie?

"Oh, sorry. Rosalie is my adopted sister" He explained.

"How did you know what I thought?" I asked. He smirked and tapped his head.

"Mind reader" He said simply before walking out.

"Seth, I think you should be ok to go home today. But I want you to take it easy" The blonde man said.

"But what about the Volturi?" Seth cried.

"We will handle them, you just get better" He said before smiling at me and walking out of the room.

"Let's go downstairs" He said before cringing as he got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. We walked downstairs slowly, because of Seth, but finally made it to find Amy drinking a bottle of juice on Rosalie's lap.

She giggled and flapped her hand around before going back to drinking.

"Are we ready to go?" Mum asked. Seth nodded and Rosalie handed me Amy. "Thank you for looking after him" Mum pulled Carlisle into a tight hug which made all of us cough rather loudly to try and cover up our laughing. It wasn't really her fault though, every woman in Forks and La Push was in love with the guy. Poor guy, i wonder what it would feel like to have everyone love you?

"You don't want to know" Edward laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bella and his daughter who looked as though she was 14.

We all knew that mum had a crush on Carlisle. Although she never admitted it, we all knew it.

She blushed before walking down to the car where we were standing there laughing. I strapped Amy into her car seat before jumping in next to her. Seth got into the front with mum with the rest of the pack went and phased.

Once we were home Seth decided to stay for dinner. After he left I walked upstairs and climbed into my pajamas and got into bed. I was just about asleep when I saw the window being opened and Seth coming in.

He got under the covers and cuddled me before I fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Renesmee

Talia's POV

I woke up from my nightmare covered in sweat. My heavy breathing eased as I noticed Seth sleeping soundly beside me. I closed my eyes and thought about what I was going to do today. The beach instantly came to mind. I got up quietly, trying not to wake up Seth who was snoring silently while tangled up in my bed sheets.

Then I went over to my closet and chucked on my long sleeve purple shirt, dark rinse skinny jeans and converse. I looked over and saw Seth was still fast asleep holding on to the pillow that I just slept on. I quickly put my hair into a messy pony tail and went downstairs.

As soon as I walked into the room I saw Mum was feeding Amy some applesauce in the kitchen. Amy looked and waved before going back to eating.

"Whez swethy, twalia?" Amy whined as she looked around the room for my werewolf. Did I just say my werewolf?

"He's still upstairs sleeping, Amy." I said as I grabbed an Up&Go out of the fridge before sitting down next to mum.

"Mum I'm going down to the beach for a walk." I said to her. She nodded and went back to doing the choo choo train with Amy food. Amy sat there kicking and squealing trying to make mum give her the applesauce faster.

I chucked my Up&Go in the bin before I grabbing a jacket and my handbag and leaving.

"Bye honey, have fun." She called out to me before I walked out the door.

I took out my baby green i-pod touch from my bag and chucked my ear phones in my ears. The first song that played was Airplanes by B.O.B, Hayley Williams, and Eminem. I sat down in the sand looking around my surroundings. I saw a girl about fourteen with bronze hair sitting on the cliffs. I recognized her as Bella and Edwards's daughter.

I jogged over to her. "Hi, I'm not sure if I introduced myself or not. I'm Talia Uley." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie." She said as she shook my hand.

"Nessie….like the loch Ness monster?" I asked.

She laughed a tinkling laugh. "Yeah, but if you don't like it blame Jacob."

I started laughing with her. "Sounds just like Jacob."

We sat there for a little while before I decided to make small talk.

"Hey you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Sure my Aunt Alice will want to come with us." She said a little unsure if I would want more people coming, but I could always use a few more hands to carry my bags.

"That's cool." I replied. She smiled and checked her phone after it buzzed.

"Sorry my dad wants me home." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"And if I don't leave now I'll have my entire family out searching for me." I laughed and waved goodbye.

"I'll come by around 11." She yelled before she disappeared. I smiled then I put my ear phones back in looked over the cliffs edge.

I just made a new friend.

**Hey just wanted to say thanks to Emily007 for letting me adopt and she is now the Beta of this story. I have a poll up on my profile that asks which story you want me to update the most since I can't do them all at once so please vote. My friend Cullen coven princess made an awards website and I'm one of the judges so check it out and here's the link-**

.com/

**The link is also on my profile page. You can nominate yourself or other stories. That's all for now.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Vampire

Talia POV

I was really excited to go shopping with Nessie today. I decided on some skinny jeans, black flats and a t-shirt with Abercrombie written in big bold letters. I went down stairs after brushing my hair and teeth to find mum, and Emily sitting around the TV and Leah and Amy sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey Mum can I go to the mall with Nessie and her Aunt Alice?" I asked while checking what food we had in the fridge.

"Sure honey. Have fun. Emily, Leah and I were about to go out to the spa so could you have the Cullen's watch Amy?" she asked. I nodded and decided to have leftover pizza from the other night.

"Good idea having the Cullens watch Amy instead of Seth after what happened last time." Leah added. Then the whole room burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Once I was finished with breakfast I got Amy who was really excited about going to the Cullens. I heard a car horn honk. I picked up Amy, the baby bag, my hand bag, and Amy's car seat to put into Alice's Canary Porsche.

"Hey Talia." Nessie said when I got into the car. I said hi to her and to Alice.

"Would it be ok for your family to watch Amy because my mum is going out today and can't watch her?" I asked. Alice nodded and Ness helped me put Amy in the car and then we were off.

Nessie called on the way to tell Esme that we were dropping Amy off for the day. I could hear Rosalie and Esme squealing from the phone. We arrived at the house and I ran Amy in while Nessie carried the bags inside. I handed her over to Esme before heading back into the car. Amy was nestled in Esme's arms and was blabbering in her baby talk to Rosalie. And Rosalie being Rosalie just cooed at my sister.

"We'll take good care of her Talia." Emmett said grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head before waving at us down the road.

**Rosalie POV**

I watched as they drove down the road. Stupid Emmett. After scaring Amy, Talia probably regretted leaving Amy with us.

Esme sat Amy down on the floor and placed her toys around her.

"HI AMY, MY NAMES'S EMMETT!" Emmett boomed. Esme gasped and pulled Amy into her arms to comfort her but Amy was laughing and hit him on his chest. Esme nodded and set Amy down and we headed into the kitchen to unpack Amy's stuff. Knowing that they were with Alice they were going to be there awhile.

Meow, we heard. We ignored it and went on unpacking. Meow, we heard again. We went into the living room to see Emmett and Amy crawling on the floor like cats.

"Emmett." I growled. Amy crawled over to me and I picked her up.

"I have to pee pee." She whispered and looked over at Emmett and blushed. I nodded and too her up stairs. Once she was finished we came back downstairs to see Emmett licking his toes. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

About half way there Ness leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Just a heads up my Aunt is a complete psychopath when it comes to shopping. We might be here for hours."

"I heard theat." Alice sang from the front seat.

Nessie just rolled her eyes. "Don't be shocked if she doesn't let you pay for anything including your lunch."

A couple minutes my phone buzzed and it was a text from Seth.

_Talia_

**Seth**

**Hey where are u?**

_On my way to the mall with Nessie and Alice_

**Good luck knowing Alice you'll be in there for at least 9 hours**

_Thanks for the heads up. Love you_

**Love you too**

I was starting to get a little worried. I mean how much can someone spend in the mall?

When we got to the mall Alice quickly dragged us all over the place. We went Nordstrom, Dillard's, Footlocker, and other various stores.

Then Alice went into a Victoria's Secret and gave us money and told us to get something to eat. We headed to the food courts and got McDonalds.

Once we got our food we found a booth and I groaned from being on my feet for so long.

Nessie heard me and started busting up laughing.

"Told you she was psycho when it comes to shopping."

"Well in my defense I didn't think you were serious." I said.

We finished our food and went to find Alice when Nessie suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting panicky.

"There's a vampire here." She said pointing to the dark figure at the other side if the mall. The vampire saw us and ran but not before dropping something.

We rushed up to it and Ness saw it. It was a gold necklace shaped like a V and had a small red stone in it.

We both gasped. The pack told me that the Volturi are like the vampire mafia and are the ones that hurt Seth.

A sickening shill ran up my spine. I was terrified and by the look on Nessie's face she was to.

We ran through the mall until we caught up to Alice who had horror written all over her face.

"We have to go now. The Volturi are here." She rushed. We nodded our heads and followed out towards the car and raced off to the Cullens.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER-20 the Volturi

Talia POV

We were speeding down the path to the Cullen's. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. The last time the Volturi were here Seth got injured. I turned and looked at Nessie and her expression mirrored mine. Alice's phone started to ring and she started talking a mile a minute.

Once we reached the Cullen's my door was practically ripped off its hinges by Seth. He started covering my face in kisses.

"Are you alright? Did that vampire hurt you? If it did I swear I'll rip it limb from limb." He growled.

"Seth its ok we're all fine." I said trying to calm him. I looked over at Nessie to see Jake giving her the same integration. We all walked into the house to see scared and worried expressions.

I saw mum was crying when she saw me. I knew she was worried about us. I felt a weight on my leg and looked down to see Amy holding on to me.

I reached down to pick her up and wipe away her tears. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay Amy." I whispered in her ear.

Seth came and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"What do the Volturi want?" Jacob asked from his spot by Nessie.

"May be they came to get Edward and I to join the Guard. That's why they came to the mall." Alice suggested rubbing her forehead. She hated being blind.

We all threw theories out and soon it got late. I got in the car with mum, Seth, Amy and Sam.

The car ride to the house was pretty silent. When we got there I went to my room after Seth kissed me and said he was going on patrol.

I went to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I laid down on my bed thinking about the Volturi.

Then I had this strange feeling telling me to take a walk. I grabbed a hoodie, a pair of sneakers and slipped out the window.

I was going deeper and deeper into the woods. It was dark and there was a full moon out tonight.

Before I knew it I was in a clearing and I saw a figure. As I got closer I saw Nessie standing there looking confused.

"Talia what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied standing right next to her now.

"You're both here for a reason." We heard a melodic voice call out.

Coming from the trees came four figures. One was a girl who looked about 15 and was 5'0". A boy about the same age stood next her. Another one was huge and reminded me of Emmett. The last one stood on the other side of the girl.

"Jane." Nessie hissed. So that was her name.

"You remember me Renesmee." Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want from us?" I ask in a shaky voice.

Jane just smirked wider. "Oh, You'll find out in due time."

All of a sudden I heard wolf howls coming from the forest. Seth and Sam were on their way.

"Aw your little rescue team seems to have noticed your absences. We'd better get going then." Jane said turning around with the snap of her fingers.

I couldn't see. Or hear, feel, smell, or taste for that matter. It felt like I was completely blank. I soon fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I noticed we were all on a plane. I didn't know where we were going or what they wanted with us.

The intercom came on and I heard the pilot come on.

"Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. We are planning to land in Volterra shortly. Thank You."

Volterra. That was in Italy. Even the name sent shivers down my back. The boy that's sitting by Jane notices I'm awake and stares deep into my eyes.

I felt myself being pulled into the darkness once again.

The End

**AN: Ha-ha. Did you guys think I was going to stop there? There's going to be a sequel. I need help with a name so leave suggestions. And I probably won't start until late December or early January. So until then my readers.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


End file.
